Rodrik Hornwood
Rodrik Hornwood is the eldest son of the late Lord Roose Hornwood and Maelisa Hornwood nee Stout born in the first moon of 333 AC. Rodrik is the current Lord of Hornwood. Appearance Rodrik has the average look of a Northerner. His hair brown and long, his beard brown and shaved short along with an average face. The only discerning feature is his limp that he obtained in a bandit attack in his youth. History Rodrik was born in 333 AC to Lord Roose Hornwood and Maelisa Stout. He was the first born son of Roose's, but far from the last. Rodrik grew up as any noble offspring did; in a warm bed with food in his belly. His father was a busy man, between working trade agreements with other houses and preventing conflicts by arranging marriages with his many offspring, he did not have much time to spend with his children. Throughout most of his childhood, his mother kept to his side and guided him when his father could not. As any northern heir, Rodrik was taught the ways of the sword and shield growing up. Mainly by the Master of Arms of Hornwood, Ser Bezzo, who was a Braavosi sell-sword who wandered north after his ship left him in White Harbour. He found himself in the employ of Lord Roose and eventually rose his way up to Master of Arms. During one riding session a few bandits ambushed Bezzo and Rodrik, spooking Rodrik's horse which sent him flying off with Rodrik still attached. His leg caught in the saddle and twisted in countless directions, shattering in multiple places with two separate compound fractures. Bezzo was never heard from again, most likely murdered by the bandits, who were found and hung by Lord Roose Hornwood himself after hearing what happened to his son. Maester Oiren (Yor-en) was able to save his leg, but he would have to walk assisted either by person or cane for the rest of his life. From then on, he knew his days of combat were past him, so he sought out the Maester far more often than before. Oiren had many links on his chain, but the chains were mainly iron and platinum. Instead of learning the ways of the sword, he wanted to learn the way of words that move the sword. Over the next few years, he attended regular lessons in engineering and logistics. Not only was he taught by Oiren, but others as well. His father sent him some commanders that he knew to teach him as well, and he received them all very well. While it was difficult at first, he learned the ways of commanding, leading and managing armies. His siblings seemed to always look up to him, especially his sister Gwendolyn. She is the second eldest and wed to Sigorn Karstark. The two houses of Hornwood and Karstark have a close alliance after Roose's sister wed Lord Styr Karstark and Rodrik's sister wed Lord Styr's son. Sigorn and Rodrik got along well, almost too well. Together, the two would cause so much trouble that either their fathers or siblings had to step in and separate the pair. More recently, Lord Torrhen Bolton sent his youngest son Edderion to ward with the Hornwoods. He was squired to Rodrik's uncle Jeor and befriended Jeor's son, Eon. After spending a number of years in Hornwood, both learning and terrorizing, he returned to the Dreadfort in 365 AC after Rodrik's father passed away in his sleep. Since then, Rodrik ruled the men he grew up with. When it came to the Stark-Bolton war for the North, the Hornwoods remained neutral at first but quickly backed the Bolton's. Without the Bolton's, their house would be extinct. But after the Dreadfort fell to the Ironborn and Hornwood was "occupied" by Stark forces, Rodrik decided it would be best to pledge to the Stark banner. Since then, he stayed in his keep with his family and friends, but recently left Hornwood with what men he could muster to the Stark host in the Riverlands. Timeline 333 AC, First Moon: Born to Roose and Maelisa Hornwood. 340 AC: Began his training with Bezzo. 343 AC: Himself and Bezzo were ambushed by bandits, causing his irreparable leg damage. 343 AC and on: Began education in engineering and logistics. 353 AC, Third Moon: Wed to Valla Flint 353AC, Fourth Moon: His sister, Gwendolyn, wed to Sigorn Karstark. 354 AC, Twelfth Moon: Halys Hornwood born. 355 AC, Eleventh Moon: Arya Hornwood born. 358 AC: Edderion Bolton arrives as a ward to Jeor Hornwood. 358 AC, Eighth Moon: Larence Hornwood born. 363 AC, Seventh Moon: Morra Hornwood born. 365 AC: Lord Roose Hornwood passes away in his sleep. Edderion Bolton returns to the Dreadfort. Rodrik becomes Lord. 367 AC: Rodrik first stays neutral in the war, but sides with the Boltons. After the fall of the Dreadfort, pledges fealty to Brandon Stark. 368 AC: Rodrik departs Hornwood with as many men as he can muster and makes for the Stark host in the Riverlands. '''368 AC, Fifth Moon: '''The Hornwood host meets the Stark host and Rodrik is reunited with his old friend, Sigorn Karstark. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/36tai7/you_got_fat/ After catching up, the two meet with Lord Stark in his tent. After leaving the tent, Rodrik is confronted by a messenger sent from Hornwood informing him of his wife's passing. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/36sr5s/still_fighting/crioa37?context=3 The next day he would send his son and heir home. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/37cdhy/righteous_in_wrath/ Family * {Lord Halys Hornwood} d. 298 * {Lady Donella Hornwood nee Manderly} d. 299 ** {Daryn Hornwood} d. 298 ** {Larence Hornwood -- Legitimized by Roose Bolton} d. 332 ** {Unknown Woman} *** {Lord Roose Hornwood} d. 365 *** Maelisa Hornwood nee Stout **** Lord Rodrik Hornwood b. 333, First Moon **** Lady Valla Hornwood nee Flint ***** Halys Hornwood b. 354 ***** Arya Hornwood b. 355 ***** Larence Hornwood b. 358 ***** Morra Hornwood b. 363 **** Lady Gwendolyn Karstark nee Hornwood b. 333, Eleventh Moon **** Lord Sigorn Karstark ***** Rickard Karstark b. 355 ***** Willem Karstark b. 358 **** Ser Jorah Hornwood (First Ranger of Eastwatch) b. 335 *** Ser Jeor Hornwood b. 320 **** Eon Hornwood b. 340 **** Kyla Hornwood b. 346 * {Berena Tallhart nee Hornwood} d. 302 * {Leobald Tallhart} d. 299 ** {Brandon Tallhart} ** {Beren Tallhart} References Category:Northerner Category:House Hornwood